Blind Love
by kate x wolfe
Summary: A blinded girl, A messed up wolf-man, an everlasting imprint. What happens to Laura when a man turns up out of the blue, claiming to know about her lost past? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Blinded Love

**Okay, I've been toying with this idea for a while now, and I decided to write it down. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip.**

**Laura's POV **

I woke up to yet another day of a dark world. Dark, because I couldn't see; because I was blind. Five years ago, I had enjoyed beauty in its every form. Nature mainly. I would enjoy many a day just laying in the garden, surrounded by my flowers, my personal heaven. But then disaster struck.

_Flashback_

_My brother, bless his heart, had cooked us all cookies. I munched on one in my bed, and lay down. My life could not be more perfect. I grabbed my sketchbook, and drew out my garden, adorning it with a multitude of colours. Little did I know that would be the last picture I would draw. Content with my work, I switched my light off, and drifted into a deep slumber. I woke to the screams of my family. I jumped up, and the smoke was everywhere. I recalled not checking whether my brother had turned off the cooker. I ran downstairs, and the smoke filled my eyes, blinding me. I ran towards the sound of my brother, and pulled him into my arms. I yelled for my parents to run, but I could no longer hear their screams above the sound of burning timber. I felt my way to my brother's room. Thomas was whimpering in my arms. He was only five._

"_Shhh. Its going to be okay, just tell me where the window is. I can't see." I told my baby brother, and his cries grew louder._

"_Thomas, you have to tell me, or we might not make it. Thomas, tell me quick!" I said, as I hear some more crashes above my head._

"_Just below your hand" he whispered, and I yanked the window open. Fresh air filled my needy lungs, and I started coughing as I swung my legs over the windowsill._

"_Someone! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and to my utter relief, I heard the shouts of firemen._

"_Don't jump! We're coming!" The men shouted, and I gripped my brother with a death grip._

"_Thomas, it will be okay. I love you." I whispered to him as he cried, and I gently rocked him. _

"_Miss, give the boy to me." A male voice called, and I cried out in despair. I couldn't see a thing._

"_I can't see anything!" I cried out, and then I felt Thomas being lifted from my arms._

"_Keep him safe." I said, determined that he would be okay._

"_I will. Another of my men is coming to get you in a second, just hold tight." The man said, his voice getting quieter as he descended the ladder, but then I felt the crack of timber below me. I screamed as I plummeted to the ground, and lost consciousness._

_I woke up two days later in a hospital. I never saw what it looked like._

"_Miss, I'm sorry. You're parents are dead, and the smoke blinded you. You're blind" A nurse told me, and I wept for my parents, my life, and my love of art, which I would never get back. That night, I decided god didn't exist. Why would god let everything I loved be taken away from me? Now, all I had was Thomas. Little Tommy. We would never be separated. Later, we got sent to a children's home. A special one because of me. I cried every night, and Thomas would crawl into my bed at night, so I could protect him from the monsters. He said they were the ones that look Mummy and Daddy. _

_End of flashback_

I felt around for my chest of draws, and dressed. I followed the special handlebar downstairs towards the kitchen. The sound of very loud children assaulted my ears. I was jealous of deaf people, because they could draw, but Madison told me that she loved singing, and really missed it; she had lost her hearing when she was in a car crash; glass had covered every inch of her body, but she had been lucky; she had closed her eyes in time. Maddy and I were best friends, because we had both lost our parents, and our passions. We communicated by her talking, though she couldn't hear how it came out, and me signing, even though I couldn't see the hand gestures that I formed.

Today was different, because Tommy and I were going to be sent to another place, called La Push, Washington. I would miss Madison, because she was my only friend, but I hoped I would make more. I was told that someone at the school would be in most of my lessons, and would take me to each. Apparently, it would be a student that would volunteer on my first day. Brilliant. I hope they like me.

"Laura!" Thomas shouted, and I felt his comforting embrace. He didn't like how I couldn't see anymore, but he loved me just the same. He would always be a constant in my life; and he tried to protect me. He stood up to the people in my year when they picked on me, and because he was so tall, he intimidated them. He was eleven, and I was fifteen. Despite the common knowledge that brothers and sisters fought, we were stuck at the hip. He was my best friend, and I was his, because no one in his class wanted to be friends with 'the brother of the freak.' But I vowed that this school would be different. He needed to find his independence, and not always be protecting me.

"Thomas, today try and make some friends won't you?" I asked, and he sighed.

"No one likes me. Besides, you're my friend." He said.

"You know what I mean." I said, and finished my breakfast. I gripped onto his forearm, and he led me to the minibus which would take us to the next classification of hell. High School. The receptionist handed us a timetable, and I had to ask for a brail version. Immediately one was produced, and I ran my fingers across the indentations in the paper. I had English first.

"I'll take you." Thomas said, and led the way, opening doors for me.

"Bye." He whispered to me at the door, and left.

"Hello. Are you Laura Barnet?" A male voice asked

"Yeah." I said, and reached into my bag for my stick so I could feel my way across the floor.

"Well, would you introduce yourself to the class?" he asked, and instantly I didn't like this teacher.

"Well, my name's Laura, and as you can probably deduce, I'm blind. I have a brother called Thomas, and I love listening to music, and book recordings." I said. I had used to love reading, but now I only had recordings.

"What are your favourite books?" The teacher asked.

"Umm, well I like classics, and any story that's set in a historical setting." I replied.

"That's good, because this year we're doing Romeo and Juliet. Your seat is in front of you." The teacher replied, and I traced my hand across the desk round to the seat. I sat down in it, and listened to the lecture. Once the bell went, I heard quiet footsteps behind me.

"Erm, hi. I'm Jacob. Do you want me to walk you to your next lesson?" He asked, and I smiled. No one had been this nice in my last school, or maybe he was going to lead me to the wrong classroom. I hoped not, and decided to trust him.

"Okay." I said, and he took my hand. I noticed it was boiling, but passed that off as being in a stuffy room for an hour. My stick swept the ground, and I remembered a time when life was easy, and the only thing I had to worry about was homework. After the fire, I had to grow up pretty quickly, and become Thomas' second mother. He in return looked after me like a father would to me, only closer. If people saw us from afar, they wouldn't think us brother and sister, but boy and girlfriend, because of his protective stance over me, and the way I was always on his arm. But, of course, that was because I was blind.

"Here we are." He said, and held the door open for me. I walked in, and to my happiness, the teacher didn't ask for an introduction, and put me in the only spare seat; next to Jacob. He seemed thrilled, and talked non-stop for the entire lesson, till the teacher told him to be quiet. It seemed I had found a friend. I smiled. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

**So… Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blinded Love

"So, do you want to sit with me and some friends at lunch?" Jacob asked me, and I smiled. Whenever someone spoke to me, I automatically moved my head in their direction, so that they weren't freaked out about me, only that I had my eyes closed. Really, I had tinted glasses so no one would see my closed eyes from afar, but I probably got loads of stares at school. Luckily for me though, I couldn't see them pointing, immersed in silent laughter, or staring at me because I had a 'funny stick' that I used to tell where everything was on the floor, and whether I could be expecting any steps anytime soon.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I said, and carried on walking.

"This way." Jacob said, and to my surprise, he wrapped one arm round me and held my arms firmly, guiding me along another hallway. I felt the rush of cold air on my face, and knew instantly that they were sitting outside. In the distance, I heard voices.

"did you see the new girl? She hot!" Said a male voice, and I assumed that he called a lot of girls hot if you used the reference to me. I certainly wasn't even remotely pretty. I had honey blonde hair that was in a natural perm, and fell down a few inches past my shoulders. It wasn't waist length, but not my shoulders' length. It was about in the middle.

"Yeah, but blind. Poor girl." Said a slightly younger voice, and I knew instantly that I would like this person. They seemed considerate.

"Huh. Oh well. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Said the older voice again. Eugh. I hated how some guys thought like that; like descent girls were replaceable. Jacob's voice brought me away from these strangers.

"Laura, these are my friends. Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry and Quil." He introduced me, and I heard a chorus of 'hi' s. I felt for the back of a chair, found one, and sat down. They were talking about something that I had never heard of, so I didn't bother keeping up. I faded away, sinking deeper into the seat, leaving my lunch untouched.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Jacob asked, and I shook my head.

"Help yourself." I said, and heard the sound of wrappers being torn off. Obviously he and his friends were tucking in. I didn't feel hungry, in fact I felt kind of sick.

"So, Laura. Where did you move from?" Someone asked me.

"I moved from LA a week ago." I replied.

"Why? I mean, for one its cold and wet here most of the time." I sighed. I knew why; because I was too old for the care system there, and if I moved here, then me and my brother wouldn't get split up. Crap. My brother. He's probably losing his mind trying to find me.

"Me and my brother would get split up if we carried on living there." I answered, and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked

"I need to find my brother. He's probably losing his mind trying to find me." I said, and grabbed my stick from my bag.

"I'll help you find him." Jacob said. Ahh, he was so sweet.

"You don't need to do that." I said. He laughed.

"Who else is going to stop you from walking into doors?" He asked, and frowned. That was something I had gotten bullied about in my last school.

"I don't know. Hopefully God's in a good mood today." I said in reply. I was Christian, and definitely believed in God, but he laughed. In response, I scowled, and headed off. I felt his arm wrap around me to guide me, but I shrugged him off. Suddenly I heard my brother's voice.

"Laura! There you are!" He cried out, and I felt myself pulled into a hug.

"Sorry, I made a friend." I said, and I knew he was probably giving Jacob a death glare and mouthing threats to him. He had always done that to people he thought could hurt me, and I knew that from when I could see. Yes, even when he was five, he was trying to play the big boy.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" he asked me. I considered my options.

"Can we head over to the music department? I really need to listen to music." I said, and then added, "Bye Jacob." I added, and heard quiet laughter from Tommy.

"What?" I asked him, a little annoyed.

"He left once I arrived." Tommy told me, and I felt myself blush. "Okay, let's go." He said, and guided me off.

After half an hour of listening to the orchestra, the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch.

"Do you enjoy music?" Someone asked. They had an important air to them, so I assumed they were a music teacher.

"Yeah."

"Do you play?" he asked, and I wished I still could.

"No, I used to, but now I can't."

"Do you sing?" He asked, and I smiled. I loved singing; it had been my favourite thing to do after the fire.

"Yeah, but I have to learn the song from memory."

"Do you want to join the choir?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I replied.

"Okay, it's Wednesday lunchtimes here. I see you there!" he said enthusiastically, and then I heard some footsteps approach.

"Hi Laura! Ready for next lesson?" Tommy asked me, and I nodded. He guided me to the next classroom. Somehow though, I felt my mind wander to the guy I had met today; Jacob. There was something about him that made me feel wanted, safe and comfortable. I knew it was dangerous to think like that about a guy though, so I suppressed my feelings.

"Miss Barnet, would you care to answer the question?" A teacher asked me. Crap. I hadn't heard. Suddenly I heard someone whisper to me; 'x equals seven point two five.' I was grateful to this unknown person.

"x equals seven point two five." I told the teacher

"Correct. Miss palmer, what is b?" The teacher continued with his endless torture. My hand was loose at my side, when I felt someone push a note into it. I ran my finger across the surface of it, and was delighted to find the person in question had pushed down hard on the paper, so I could feel the words. It read;

_I'm Seth, from lunch. One of Jake's friends. _

I replied, writing on the bottom of the page.

_Thanks' for saving me on the question._

I answered, and put my arm behind me, so that the teacher wouldn't see anything, but I would be giving the note back to Seth. I heard the scratching sound of a pen, and soon enough the paper was in my hand again.

_What did you mean at lunch when you said you had to move here or you and your brother would get split up?_

It read, and I bit my lip. Suddenly, I felt the paper snatched out of my hands.

"Miss Barnet and Master Clearwater, detention for passing notes. Stay back after school for half an hour to reflect on what you have done." The teacher said, sounding pleased that he had caught us. I sighed softly. Looks like I would have to get the bus back, or hold up everyone from the care home. Mind you, most went to Forks High School instead, so they wouldn't be held up.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry Mr Fisher." Seth said, but I swear I heard him mutter; 'not like I'm trying to help Jake out or anything.' I wondered what he meant by that. Had Jacob asked him to spy on me? I hoped I wasn't getting a stalker.

"Sorry." I said, and the teacher harrumphed. The lesson ended, and I felt someone help me to the door.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. I'm Seth, by the way." So this was one of Jacob's friends.

"Oh, right. Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Nah, it was me."

"Yeah, but I didn't hide it." I countered.

"Forget it. It's fine." He was very kind.

"Okay." I heard my brother's voice.

"Hey Laura. How was last lesson?" I sighed.

"I kinda got a detention; I've got to stay back half an hour."

"What! Why?" He shouted, and I flinched.

"I was passing a note with someone."

"Laury…." He said, using my old nickname.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I apologised. I knew he would forgive me; he never got angry me. everyone else; yes. Me; never in a million years.

"How are you going to get home?" here was something I didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know."

"I'll stay back half an hour to wait for you." My brother always looked out for me. I smiled.

"Thanks Tommy. Did you make any friends today?" I hope he did.

"yeah, I hung out with these boys called Daniel, and Eliot." I sighed in relief

"That's good. You need friends, not just a sister who's blind as a bat."

"It's not your fault" he said. Automatic from when others would tease me about it, but I heard the double meaning. He was trying to blame himself.

"It's not yours either." We sighed in unison.

"I'm going to head to detention."

"I'll be waiting nearby."

"Okay, see you." I smiled weakly at him, and felt my way into the classroom.

"Ahh, Miss. Barnet. You decided to join us, did you? Take a seat at the front." The teacher's voice loomed across the small classroom, and I could hear it bouncing off the walls. He was trying to be intimidating. Obviously I hadn't made a good impression on him. I sat down at the desk, and tried very hard to imagine myself back in the care home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so guilty for not uploading in so long! Oh well, I am updating each story now, so enjoy!**

Blinded Love

I was lying in my bed, the soft covers stroking my thighs, which were swaddled in blankets. I sighed. I had no idea what to do, seeing as Tommy was at the cinema with the friends he had made over the week, when I heard the sound of my phone, breaking the peaceful silence. I jolted up into an upright position, and felt my hand over my desk to where the familiar shape of my phone met my fingers. I snatched it up, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I called into the little object.

"Hi, it's Jacob. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and a few friends?" He asked. I was surprised to say the least. I had never been asked to 'hang' with anyone before.

"yeah, that'd be cool."

"I can get to your place in five minutes. Okay?" he said, and my mind went into overload. He didn't know I was in care.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the corner."

"No you won't. I'll ring the doorbell."

"Wait! How do you know where I live?" I asked. I hoped he hadn't been stalking me.

"News gets around. Hey, will the, umm, care warden mind?" I sighed. So he knew.

"No, she encourages everyone to 'make friends'" I said.

"Okay. See you in five!" He called, and hung up. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and made my way over to the wardrobe. I pulled out one of my knee-length skirts, a pair of flesh tights, which I could tell were flesh because of the draw they were in, and a red, low neck, long sleeved top, which matched the orange, red and yellow butterflies on the skirt. How I knew what everything looked like? Each fabric felt slightly different, and I ordered my clothes in rainbow order, on different piles, so I wouldn't dress weirdly. After getting dressed, I let my hair fall loose down my back, brushing it out so it wouldn't look knotty. A second after I had put on my pair of golden slip-on shoes, the doorbell rang. I felt my way down the stairs, and could hear the faint talking of Jacob and my social worker from behind the closed door of the office.

"I'll keep her safe miss." Jacob said, and I listened closer.

"You see that you will. It is quite rare that she is away from her brother, and if anything happens to her, you can vouch on the fact that Thomas will get involved." Miss Peters replied, and I sighed. Of course Tommy would fight anyone who hurt me.

"I had a feeling about that from the moment we met. She'll be in safe hands." Jacob countered, and I chose this as the time to knock onto the door. I felt it round as it opened, and miss Peters took my hand into hers, guiding me forward.

"Have nice time dear." She said, and put my hand into Jacobs.

"I will." I said, and held onto Jacob's forearm as he walked down the hall.

"So…" I said, trying to make conversation. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, all the guys are at Emily's, so we'll head there, and then we're going to go down to the beach. Sound good?" he asked, and I nodded. Jacob slowed to a stop, and I reached my hand out, touching a car.

"You drive?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied, and I knew that he was quite chuffed about this fact.

"Okay." I said, and he opened the door for me, and manoeuvred me into the car. The window was rolled down, and I felt the cool breeze caress my face as Jacob drove along.

All the 'guys' were really nice. They joked a lot, and reminded me of a big, happy family. Jacob, true to word, kept me safe, and verbally told me where everything was, as well as guiding my hand or body when I needed or wanted to go or get something. I didn't really know, but it felt as though he couldn't keep his _off_ me.

"So, Laura, tell us about your family." One of them said, and my face fell slightly.

"My brother, Tommy, is eleven, and probably my best friend. He's already taller than me, and keeps me safe." I said.

"Parents?" the same voice asked, and I felt my eyes pricking with tears, going back to my last conversation with them.

_Flashback_

"_Mum, who was your mum?"I asked her, as she showed me a big family photo book, filled with memories. I had noticed that she would occasionally skip pages altogether, the ones about her family, before Tommy and I were born._

"_I can't really remember her; she was Quileute, and would always take me there when I was a little girl, but she had fallen out with her dad, and didn't want to go back." My mum explained. _

"_What's Quileute?" I asked her, confused at the new word._

"_It's a group of native Americans who are supposedly descended from wolves. As a little girl, I was fascinated by their legends. If you ever get a chance, visit there someday; I remember them being very kind, bar my grandfather." I soaked up this new information like a dry sponge. At that moment, my father came in, and I smiled up at him. He came over, and hugged my mum first, then me, kissing my forehead._

"_Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asked me, and I sighed, nodding. He wished me goodnight, and I stole one of my brother's cookies from the table, and went up to my room, sketching out my garden._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry." The voice said, and I gave it a half smile in its general direction.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me, and I nodded.

"Just… remembering." I said, and he pulled me into a friendly, comforting hug.

"Shall we get going to the beach?" A voice asked; it was the boy I got detention with. I think his name was Seth.

"Sure." Jacob asked,

"I packed you some snacks if you want them!" Emily called, and I heard the sound of someone running back to collect them. Jacob held firmly onto my arm, guiding me along. If there was something I had learnt about these people; they ate a lot of food.

After a while of walking, finally I put my food onto ground that gave way, and was had to walk across. The beach!

"Are we at the beach?" I asked

"Yep. How did you know?" Jacob asked me, and I grinned.

"I felt the sand. Is there anything in front of me?" I asked. I really wanted to get in the sea.

"Nope. Just the sea, and sand." Jacob said.

"Am I facing the sea head on?" I asked.

"Yep. Why do you want to know that?" Jake asked, but it was too late for rational discussion. I had never seen, or felt, the sea; only in pictures. I started pulling off my shoes, and then my top, revealing a tank top. I went for my skirt, and revealed a pair of cotton shorts. With a scream, I started running forward, as fast as possible. Suddenly I felt the sea, and let out a loud whoop. Everyone was probably staring at me like a crazy person, but I didn't care, because I couldn't see them. I dived forward, and felt the rush of freezing cold water cover myself. I could taste the salt water on my tongue, and if felt good! I understood the attraction for the sea now; you could feel free. I kicked up towards the surface, and the air met my face; a slight breeze caressing it. I heard Jacob call from far away. How far out was I?

"Laura! Come back! Laura!" he shouted, and I followed the direction of his voice, when suddenly he cried out

"No! Swim!" He screamed, and suddenly water covered my face. I felt myself being pulled under, into a strong current. I screamed, filling my mouth with water, and instantly regretted it. I couldn't breathe, and I didn't know which way was up. I was completely confused, and my lungs were screaming for air. I gasped in, trying to get air, but all I was getting was disgusting salt water. I felt myself fainting, and I fought the fast-failing limbs, and my mind went blank.

**Jacob's POV **

I laughed, along with the rest of the pack, as Laura ran head first into the water. Sheswam around for a bit, when I noticed a large wave heading for the shore! Maya surely wouldn't be able to dodge that- it would crush her!

"Laura! Come back! Laura!" I shouted, and the other guys just stood, horrified. She started following my voice, but she was being too slow.

"No! Swim!" I screamed, and I watched in horror as the wave crashed over her head, pulling her under. I had to help; I had to find her! I ran head first into the sea, and dived under. I opened my eyes, not caring that the salt water was hurting my eyes and making them water, but my Laura was my priority. After two, deathly minutes, I saw her form, and pulled her above my head, out of the water. I pulled her to shore, and everyone crowded round her.

"Guys, give her some space!" I shouted, and they each took two steps back. I looked back to my angel, and pushed hard on her chest. Once, twice, three times. Nothing happened. I pressed my mouth to hers, blowing air into her lungs. I pumped again, and this time her heart responded slightly. Again, I blew air into her lungs, and her chest rose slightly. I pumped her chest again, and her heart finally started again, but it was weak. Then she started coughing up seawater. I put her into the recovery position, and stroked her hair out of her face and the seawater came out; about a pint of it. Finally, she sat up and asked,

"Jacob?" My angel was asking for me. I smiled

"I'm here, don't worry." I soothed, and pulled her into my arms. I walked over to her pile of clothes, very much forgotten by her, and pulled a soft towel around her. She was shivering now, and I pulled her nearer. She let out another shiver, and I soothed her again

"I'll keep you warm, don't worry." I whispered, and she fell asleep in my arms. I pulled her clothes on over her semi-dry bikini, and lifted her back to Emily's, who washed her, and dressed her in her now dry clothes, making it appear as if she had never been drowned, all while my angel was sleeping. I then placed her gently on the sofa, and curled up beside her. She was practically on top of me though, because I took up the whole sofa. For once, no one commented, and `I fell asleep as well.

**Hope you enjoyed! Comments welcome!**


End file.
